


Well, I Will

by hostagesfic



Series: Appropriate Etiquette Required [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masochism, Multi, S&M, Sadism, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Zayn’s eyes for quiet agreement, Louis drags his fingernails down Liam’s thighs between strokes. “Yeah, Li,” he says, terse, flexes his fingers against his reddened skin. “Knew you’d love it. Look at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> One thing led to another and suddenly we had a Liam-centric sequel? It's entirely [Liam's fault](https://twitter.com/Real_Liam_Payne/status/303889381595435008). This one is a bit heavier on the Liam/Louis/Zayn, with a generous helping of Harry/Niall on the side. Title from Push by Matchbox 20.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Zayn mumbles, scratching his fingers through the fuzzy hair at the nape of Liam's neck. Harry and Niall are tangled up to their right, all pale legs and arms and red mouths on each other’s skin, but Zayn is too distracted with the curve of Liam's spine and the tremors in his arms where he's gripping Zayn's knee to keep still. 

"He's fine," Louis says, the heels of his hands settled on Liam’s arse, fingertips tracing patterns at the small of his back. "It gets good once we start, he's just thinking too much about it right now." 

"Wasn't talking to _you_ ," says Zayn, tightly, and frowns at the back of Liam's head. Liam's had his face pressed into Zayn's thigh for the past minute, lips moving against the denim of his black jeans like he thinks he should say something but can't decide what. "Li," Zayn squeezes his shoulder. "This okay? You're sure?"

Liam lifts his head and nods, not meeting Zayn's serious look, eyes fixed somewhere on his stomach instead. Zayn wonders if Liam can see how hard he's breathing already, can hear the pounding of the blood from here. He didn’t hesitate for a moment when Liam grabbed his hand, once he’d agreed to do this, but it’s much more real now, Liam naked and spread out half on his lap with Louis hovering above him, kneeling on the bed a comfortable couple of feet from Zayn.

Harry pulls away from Niall's mouth with a dirty wet sound, and wipes the back of his hand across his lips. "He's good, go on, Lou."

Niall leans over Harry's shoulder and squeezes Liam's arm with a quirked smile. "It'll be good, this."

"I _know_ that," Liam growls, defensive to keep from sounding too scared, and drops his face back into the crease of Zayn's hip. "Get on with it, Lou, please."

Louis pulls his hands away from Liam's thighs, where he's been teasing around ticklish spots, from behind his knees to the swell of his arse; rubs his palms together. "God, you're so pretty like this, Liam," he mutters. "So needy and not even embarrassed about it." 

That might be stretching it, Zayn thinks; he can feel the heat of Liam's blush through his trousers, can see the shake in his fingers knotted in the sheets and in the seam of his jeans at the knee. But maybe Louis knows this, too, because his voice isn't smug, isn't taunting- it's encouraging, kind. Zayn exhales, looks up to see Louis watching him. Louis nods, and Zayn nods back. Okay. 

"Yeah, I won't make you wait," Louis murmurs, and Liam arches his back, gathering his knees beneath him to shove his arse back. Louis smiles, spreads his hands on Liam's bum, a hand on each cheek, and squeezes hard enough to leave white marks when he pulls them away. They quickly go red on Liam's pale skin, and Zayn wants to lick the marks, settles for licking his own lips and tugging the bristly hairs at Liam’s nape.

The first smack of Louis’ palm against his arse is loud in its lack of warning, and Liam goes stiff, bent over in Zayn’s lap, his only sound a forced exhale, like Louis’ blow pushed it out of him. Louis digs his fingers in before drawing his left hand back, this time, and when Zayn dares to look down Liam’s spine, there’s a matched set of light pink prints on either cheek. They fade before his eyes, and Louis says, “Hurts more if you’re _tense_ , Liam,” but it’s not disapproving, and it doesn’t make Louis pause in pulling his hand back for another round.

“Fuck, Lou,” Niall mutters; Harry squirming happily in his lap, his hands running through Niall’s hair barely a distraction from Liam’s arse. He flinches when Louis’ hand lands, but if anything there’s jealousy in his eyes, wanting- until Harry drags him back into a sloppy, eager kiss and sticks a hand down his pants, and Niall can’t be held accountable for that distraction.

Zayn gets past the first instinct of dismay at Liam being in pain fairly quickly. Despite his protective streak, he _gets_ it, can relate it to the feeling of going under the needle for a new tattoo, and if the reactions are anything alike, Zayn wants Liam to enjoy every last second of this. Still, he pets at Liam’s hair soothingly, strokes his cheeks and smooths out the wrinkle in between Liam’s eyebrows when Louis’ hand drops.

It hurts, and Liam won’t bother denying that to himself or the others, were they to ask. Louis falls into a rhythm, steady enough that Liam’s squeezing his eyes a fraction of a second before the smart and the accompanying sound of it, expectant. He can’t place what makes it so good, though, and can’t sustain a thought long enough to decide if it’s the sting of contact, almost like a spark, or the way his skin prickles in the cool air between, makes him eager for the next blow.

Meeting Zayn’s eyes for quiet agreement, Louis drags his fingernails down Liam’s thighs between strokes. “Yeah, Li,” he says, terse, flexes his fingers against his reddened skin. “Knew you’d love it. Look at you.”

“I do,” Liam shudders- and laughs, because it makes him giddy and nervous and eager- and both Niall and Harry look up. No one has ever looked as smug as Louis does, then and there.

“Go on,” Zayn says, before Louis can drag out his success or be a prick about it. “He can take it a bit harder, yeah?”

Liam’s breath hitches and he turns his face back into Zayn’s thigh, mouth hot through the dark denim. Zayn wants to squirm, but he can’t, pinned between Liam’s grip on his calf and head on his hip and Louis’ eyes on him.

“Would you rather do the honors, Zaynie?” Louis says, sweetly, and Zayn frowns, shakes his head. 

“Don’t be a prick, Lou.”

Harry emerges from Niall’s mouth specifically to agree, “Yeah, Lou,” and Louis rolls his eyes, blows him a kiss.

Louis strokes down Liam’s left thigh, across the backs of his knees, and up his right, and swipes his tongue over his lips. He pulls his hand away and- hesitates, just to throw Liam off, keep him on his toes, before smacking him harder than before, right at the swell of his right cheek. Liam groans into Zayn’s thigh, huffing labored breaths, and Zayn squeezes the back of his neck, reassuring.

“More?” Louis hums. Off to the side, Niall’s nods, chin bumping Harry’s.

Liam tips his forehead into Zayn’s hip. “More.”

Louis grips his hip with one hand and places another hard slap across Liam’s opposite cheek, backhanding him as he draws his hand back, and Liam moans against Zayn’s hip. Zayn thinks he might feel teeth at the edge of his waistband, and just the possibility makes his dick swell in the crotch of his trousers. 

“Probably won’t be able t’sit for a bit after this, Li,” Zayn points out- a passing thought, really- but Liam gasps, nods. Zayn swallows. “‘ve gone really red.”

“It’s a nice look,” Niall supplies, as Harry sucks a mark into his neck. Louis slaps Liam’s arse again.

“Please,” Liam whines, and Louis gives him respite, scratches stark white lines over his arse and thighs again. It’s fun to draw shapes in Liam’s skin, fingernail tracks that fade slowly from pale, pale white to red, and distracts Louis well enough while Liam catches his breath and puts his thoughts into words. “C’n- touch me?”

“Lou,” Zayn says, immediately, hands cradling Liam’s head, and Louis cocks his head, looks about to say something but apparently changes his mind. 

“Yeah, I guess he deserves that,” he decides, sliding his hand down between Liam’s thighs, thumbing behind his balls, palming them, just barely brushing fingertips forward along his cock. “He’s been good, yeah Zayn?”

“Pushing,” Harry says, softly, and Niall whimpers, but Zayn can’t look away from the desperate shaking of Liam’s hips, the aborted little movements he’s making to rut down on Louis’ hand. 

“He’s been good,” Zayn says, finally. “Just get him off, Lou.”

"Fine," Louis mutters, and Liam chokes, jerks forward into Zayn. Niall says, "Jesus, Lou, why-"

"Wanted to see what'd happen," Louis shrugs, and Zayn leans forward, over Liam's broad shoulders, to see as Louis tugs down on his balls a second time. Liam makes the same desperate noise as before, and Louis pats his ass approvingly. 

"Someday we'll do this and I _won't_ just get you off," he says, kindly. "Get you nice and worked up and spank you 'till you're raw and just leave you, maybe make sure you can't come 'till we say."

Zayn can feel Liam gasping, now, dry sobs against his hip, the crease of his thigh, and it's all so much to deal with, the rough drag of his jeans when he shifts his hips and Liam's weight on his legs and Louis' fucking _mouth_.

Beside them, Harry and Niall have gone suspiciously quiet, only heavy breathing and the sounds of hands under clothes and on skin to break the hush Louis' words have thrown over them.

"Like," Niall says, and it makes Zayn twitch a little, unexpected, makes Louis lift his gaze from where he's inspecting the handprints he's left across Liam's arse. "Like a. A cock ring, you mean."

Harry barks a laugh, and Liam moans, and Zayn shakes his head. Too much. 

"Yeah," Louis smiles, turning back to Liam, slapping the back of his thigh lightly, "that could work. Not tonight, but."

"Please," Liam says, lifting his head and glaring back at Louis fiercely, "would you _please_ -" 

Louis smiles, nods briskly, and wraps an arm around Liam's hips, gripping his prick. He jerks him off fast, no time to adjust, and brings his other hand down on Liam's ass, a blurry string of blow after blow on the already red skin.

Liam’s seizing up and coming in under a minute, and Zayn’s pretty sure his jeans’ll be ruined, but all he can do is hold Liam steady by the shoulders as he bucks into Louis’ hand, groaning and panting and shivering all down his spine. Louis strokes his dick quickly and pets at his swollen, flushed arse, quiet but pleased. 

When Liam collapses half on Zayn’s lap, he hangs his head between Zayn’s legs, spent and and wordless, and Zayn rubs his fingertips at the crown of his head, where his hair sticks up, uncaring of sweat. “That was... amazing, Li. Y’alright?”

Liam nods weakly, nose nudging up along the seam of Zayn's trouser crotch, mumbles something unintelligible. All Zayn can pay attention to is the heat of Liam's mouth, open and damp against the zip of his jeans, and he bites back a whine but can't help the way his dick twitches helplessly.

Behind Liam, Louis is pulling down the elastic of his sweats and jacking himself off lazily, eyes moving from Liam's arse down the sweat-shiny curve of his spine to where his face is buried in Zayn's lap. He gives Zayn a smug, lopsided grin.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Harry mumbles, presumably at Liam, but half of it is muffled against Niall’s throat. Harry’s naked- had been from the beginning, shameless- and he and Niall are jerking each other off, Niall’s sweats pushed down, caught on Harry’s knee where he’s straddling Niall’s thigh. Niall doesn’t even bother with an agreement.

Louis’ hand is too warm on his cock, and he uses Liam’s come to ease the dry friction, kneeling on the bed. “Spread y'legs, Li,” he growls, and Zayn helps Liam with a hand between his thighs, careful of the reddened skin. “Yeah, like that,” Louis nods, shuffles closer on his knees, jerking himself off over Liam’s arse.

“‘s _filthy_ , Lou,” Zayn grunts, and Liam nudges his cock through his jeans, which does nothing to stave off Zayn’s own orgasm- still in his jeans, if Liam keeps up.

"Filthy is good," Louis huffs, fits his fingers to a red print on Liam's arse and squeezes, comes with a moan over the hot, marked skin and up into the small of Liam's back.

Liam gasps and shakes his head, nuzzling right into Zayn’s cock. “Wanker,” he mutters, and Zayn’s this close to either pulling him away by the bit of hair he’s grown and saving his balls from being crushed, or grinding up against his jaw. Niall laughs into Harry’s neck and comes, and Harry whimpers, fucks into his hand faster and drags him into a kiss with too much biting involved.

“Zayn,” Liam sighs, and Zayn startles. Liam’s looking up with impossible sweetness in his big brown eyes, and he unfurls a hand from beneath his chest to bump his knuckles against Zayn’s zipper, grinding into his cock with much more precision than his forehead or jaw could provide. “Your turn.”

Zayn's chin drops to his chest and he _can't,_ hasn't come untouched like this in years, but he breathes in, shuddering, because if Liam wants him to, he'll-

But Liam rolls onto his side with only a minor flinch and gets both hands, albeit clumsily, working open Zayn’s strained fly. Zayn holds his breath, because the least he can do is wait until Liam can fit his palm inside his jeans and squeeze his prick to let go, groaning something close to Liam’s name.

“That’s one way to do it,” Louis shrugs, curled up into a tiny ball at Liam’s side, oddly subdued. Harry comes before Zayn’s even done, dropping his head on Niall’s shoulder and moaning.

"Ugh," Zayn says, when he's finished processing the fact he just got off to little more than Liam's hand on him, and that it might've been the best within recent remembrance. "'S a whole 'nother side of filthy."

Liam giggles, pressing his face into Zayn's thigh and rubbing his hands up under Zayn's shirt. Zayn leans backwards, sideways on the mattress, and curls himself around Liam, sinking his hands back through the sweaty soft fuzz of his hair, tugging him in to meet his mouth. It feels needed, and Liam makes a sweet noise against his lips to confirm it.

Harry, deciding to be thoughtful, plasters himself along Zayn’s back and tugs his jeans and pants down far enough that they can both kick the rumpled fabric to the foot of the bed. “Good lad,” Zayn grins, and pets at Liam’s cheek as a sort of apology for pulling away from their kiss to suck lazily at Harry’s tongue, neck craned back.

On the other side of the bed, Niall drapes an arm over Louis’ waist. “Think I wanna try next,” he whispers, like it’s a secret, into Louis’ hair, and Louis’ lips curl up at the corners.

"Niall's got dibs," he says, loud enough to cause Zayn and Harry to grin against each others mouths; for Liam to quirk his eyebrows up and say, "My bum is really quite sore, Louis."

Louis laughs delightedly, and shakes his head, kisses Niall's shoulder as he draws the duvet up over the lot of them. “Stay on your stomach, Li, yeah? Zayn’n I’ll poke your ribs if you try to roll over.”

Liam’s never been happier to hear the offer.


End file.
